I belong with You
by RoPete
Summary: Taylor Swift's classic You belong with me Harry and Hermione. Harry just doesn't get what's right in front of his eye. Maybe a song can change that. Read and find out if Harry gets the girl. Bad summary much better story!


I Belong with You

Back and forth then back again. Hermione was getting dizzy. For the last hour Harry had been pacing the room talking to his girlfriend Lavendar. What he saw in her she would never know. Finally she got pissed and had had enough. Getting up she took the phone from his ear where it had been glued.

"Lav this Hermione, Hi! Yeah! Sorry but can I borrow Harry? Thanks! Bye!" She closed the phone. "Finally!"

"HERMIONE!, what was that for?!" Harry shouted. Hermione couldn't take it; she just walked out of the room. He followed. They walking down the long stairs of Grimauld Place as she started to sing,

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend

 She's upset

 She's going off about something that you said 

'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do…"

She looked up at him then turned around and bolted down the stairs to the living room. Turning on the Radio she put on their favorite song and started to dance to the music as Harry stood at the door staring at the girl. She had gone crazy.

Lavendar then flooed in. She looked at Hermione then cringed at the music.

"You actually listen to that horrible music?" she asked. Hermione turned to her,

"Yes **we** do," she answered sweetly. "In fact it's Harry's favorite song."

"Oh well, I just came to say that my father got us tickets to the opera for tomorrow. You game?" Lavendar asked sweetly wrapping her arms around Harry's neck giving him puppy dog eyes. 'Harry hates the opera' Hermione thought. Harry nodded giving a very weak smile to Lav. After she left Hermione started to sing again.

"I'm in the room

 It's a typical Tuesday night 

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like"

"What I'm not going to disappoint her?" Hermione just scoffed and left the room heading to the kitchen, Harry again following her. Sitting down she sang a few more lines before heading to her room getting ready for bed.

" And she'll never know your story like I do'

But she wears short skirts

 I wear T-shirts 

She's cheer captain 

And I'm in the bleachers "

"What do you mean you're in the Bleachers?" Harry called up the stairs. Hermione didn't answer but got ready for bed sing lightly,

"Dreaming about the day when you wake up

 And find what you're looking for 

Has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

 Been here all along so why can't you see,  

You belong with me 

You belong with me"

"Why can't you just see she isn't right for you?" Hermione asked her ceiling as she fell asleep that night. She had been in love with Harry since her 3rd year. She knew that she had no chance that's why she stayed the loyal friend, nevermore, never less.

The next day the two were walking down the lane in Hogsmead to Hogwarts just talking and remembering good and bad times. Words from the song she had started singing last night came back to her.

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans 

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Sitting on a bench outside of Zonko's he tells the joke he had tried to tell Lavendar. Hermione busted a gut laughing cause to her it was funny. More words came to her from the song.

Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself

 Hey, isn't this easy

She watched Harry truly smile.

"I miss that smile" she commented.

"What? I smile all the time?"

"Not like this," She started to sing again, "You've got a smile

 That could light up this whole town

 I haven't seen it in a while 

Since she brought you down 

You say your fine 

I know you better then that 

Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?"

She gave him a look then stood and did a cartwheel before she started to run toward the edge of town. Harry of course caught up to her. She started walking towards him like she was in a fashion show,

"She wears high heels

 I wear sneakers"

She kicked her leg up can-can style to show her won out sneakers than he had brought her cause she really like them.

"She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers 

Dreaming about the day when you wake up"

"But I'm not sleeping" Harry said confused as Hermione disappeared on the spot leaving Harry alone and very confused. Then a piece of parchment floated down to him. It read:

'That what you're looking for 

Has been here the whole time

If you could see that

 I'm the one who understands you

 Been here all along so why can't you see

 You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

 All this time how could you not know 

Baby

 You belong with me'

Harry still dumfounded flooed home. When he got there music filled his ear and memory flooded his mind.

Oh' I remember you drivin' to my house 

In the middle of the night 

_He watched has a memory Harry pulled up to a house. Then a bushy brown head popped out a top window._

"_Harry what are you doing here?" she whispered opening the front door. He looked like he was about to cry. Memory Hermione seeing this just hugged him. Then some of the music came in, _

'I'm the one who makes you laugh 

When you know you're about to cry

 And I know your favorite songs 

And you tell me about your dreams'

_Memory Harry just started talking telling memory Hermione about a dream he had had._ _ She looked at him with such passion and concern the real Harry started to melt. She put a finger under his chin and whispered something funny that made Harry smile and then start to chuckle._

"_See?"_

"_I was just so scared, I had to come. I'm sorry to wake you--"_

"_You can always come to me" She cut him off._

"_You always put me first Hermione." The real Harry whispered. Real Hermione appeared next to him._

"_I know" then she pull them out of the memory._

"Why?" he asked. He turned to her to look her in the eye.

"Because you're my best friend, because you needed me, because… because well I can." She faltered. The song on the radio played,

'Think I know where you belong

 Think I know it's with me

Can't you see that

 I'm the one who understands you

 Been here all along

 So why can't you see

 You belong with me

"You should get ready for the opera," Hermione whispered stepping back.

"Yeah" right then the fire came to life and Lavendar stepped out.

"You're not ready?" She screeched.

"Sorry it's my fault" Hermione said taking the heat. Lavendar looked over her and drawled, "Right well come on move it starts in ten minutes." Harry rushed up the stairs.

"I'm going to go read."

"You do that and Hermione? Just so you know he's mine so don't even try." Lavendar said trying to drive fear into Hermione's heart.

"Try what? Try to show him that he's my brother and I love him." With that she turned on her heel and stalked up the stair to the library. Harry came in.

"Can you?" He asked pointing to the bow tie. He never could get the hang of tying it.

"Of course," getting up and tying it, "There" she breathed, "Now go have fun." He smiled and she kissed him on the cheek, pulling back they looking into each other's eyes. Just about to lean in they heard Lavendar yell for Harry.

"Sorry" with that he left. Hermione slumped into the chair behind her. The radio downstairs still playing the song,

Standing by and waiting at your back door 

All this time 

How could you not know

 Baby you belong with me

 You belong with me

You belong with me

As she sat there she started to cry. Whispering along with the music she finished the song.

 'Have you ever thought just maybe

 You belong with me'

Little did she know that Harry stood in the doorway, he smiled before coming in squatting in front of the shaking girl. Picking her up, he sat with her in his lap.

"I belong with you." He whispered. Hermione looked up.

"You belong with me." He nodded before placing a sweet chaste kiss on her ruby red lips.

"I love you," She whispered. "That's why I always put you first because I love you."

"I love you too," he breathed. "I always have, it just took a kick in the arse to realize it." Hermione giggled. Harry smiled a true smile before he kissed her again. Years later they were still together in fact they got married and had four beautiful children. Every morning when they woke up Harry would kiss his wife and whisper in her ear.

"I belong with you" she would smile and a whispered/sing,

You belong with me


End file.
